Return of Oogie
by Lichprincess89
Summary: Jack and Sally's daughter, Judy, has been in our world for 16 years. But one faithful night, she finds her parents again. But evil is stirring... Discalimer: I do not own TNBC.
1. Chapter 1

" JUDY!" Tyler, my little brother screamed into my ear.

"AH!" I fell off the bed. I sat up and rubbed my head, my untidy auburn hair in a messy ponytail. Tyler was dressed in a little devil costume, a orange cake in his hands. On the top was a design that looked like a jack o'lantern.

" Happy Halloween!" Tyler gave me a crooked teeth smile.

Duh.

Halloween was my birthday. I looked down at my orange pajama pants, with the black design of witches, cats, and bats. I stood up, and went down the hall with Tyler.

Mom and Dad were at the table, presents wrapped up in orange wrapping paper with black bows. I grinned. Tyler put the cake on the table.

" Happy Birthday honey," Mom said. She smiled, and looked at me warmly with her blue eyes. "Here. I think you'll like ths one." She handed me a square box with a big black bow.

I took the top off, and inside there was a black dress with a pattern like spider webs. On top of it was a matching black ribbon.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I hugged both my parents so hard.

" We thought that you'd like it." Dad gave me a warm smile. I picked up another present, which was long and thin. I opened it, and inside was a small golden necklace in the shape of a pumpkin. I turned it over in my hand, and noticed it was a locket.

" Tyler, will you please go wait you room?" Mom asked Tyler.

"Kays." Tyler gave a bright beam, and ran up the stairs.

" Judy, we found this with you when you were just a baby." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. " Oh, God, I'm adopted aren't I?"

Mom sighed, and Dad ruffled his hair, his glasses on his nose the way they were when he was stressed.

" Yes. We found you on our doorstep on Halloween night. By the looks of you, you were just a newborn baby. The dress is an older version of what you were wearing. We think that the locket has a picture of your parents inside. We've never opened it." Mom looked at me sadly. Dad sighed, and I looked down at the floor. Slowly, I opened the locket. Inside, there was a picture of a round headed skeleton, smiling. On the other side was a blue skinned woman, with stiches in her face. She had auburn hair like mine, and wore a dress with different fabrics all sewn together.

I closed the locket and put around my neck.

" Well, sweetheart, you're supposed to met Sammy at the park today, right?" Mom said. "But have a piece of cake before you go."

" I'm not hungry." I stood up to leave, but Mom played my weakness card.

" It's chocolate."

After I had a piece of cake, I went back up to my room, and opened up my closet. I picked out my favorite hoodie, black with a skeleton chest design. I put on some blue jeans, my black converses, and brushed my hair,and let it stay down. I put in my hair my favorite bat bow. After I was done, went down stairs, grabbed the lunch Mom had packed me, and headed out.

When got to the park, I saw Sammy's stark red hair standng out in a crowd. I Ran to him, and saw that he was wearing his favortie jacket, which looke like it had been sewn out of different fabrics.

" Hey, Judy," Sammy said, and grinned. " Happy Birthday." He handed me a present.

I took the present from him, and opened it up. Inside was a tube of white makeup and a tube of black make up.

"Aw thanks! I had run out," I said, touched the chain around my neck. We walked a little ways, until I thought I saw something on a wall. It looked like a shadow, but it was shaped like a pointy bean bag, and it had acid green slits for eyes.

" What is that?" I asked.

" What is what?" Sammy looked at where I had been looking.

But the shadow was gone.

" Nothing." I said, and put it out of my mind.

When the sun went down, I went home, and out on my costume. I applied the makeup that Sammy had given me to look like a skeleton.

Little did I know, what would happen that night would change my life forever.

_-  
**Ooh, EVIL CLIFFY! Mwhahahahaha! So, Plz leave a review, a follow, and a fav, and I'll send you a vampire baby doll! People who flame will be sent to Oogie Boogie. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Judy and Sammy are mine. TNBC is not. (sobbing and weeping)**


	2. Chapter 2

I met Sammy back at the park. He wore a suit made out of differently sewn fabrics, like a rag doll. His makeup was light blue, with stiches around his mouth and eyes.

"You look amazing." Sammy told me.

I blushed under all the makeup.

We went from house to house, collecting as much candy as we could. Finally, we sat down on a stone bench in the graveyard, and talked.

Then I heard the barking. I stood up. It was coming from nearby.

"Do you hear that?" Sammy asked me.

"Yeah, I hear it. C'mon." I followed the sound of the barking, until I was right at an open grave.

"Spooky." I turned around with my back to the grave, but just then a wind pulled me back! I grabbed Sammy's hand and we fell into the open grave.

We kept falling, falling, falling, until we hit cobblestone.

I got up to my feet. "Whoa."

Sammy stood up. "Judy, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, what happpened?"

"Your a skeleton for real!"  
I looked down at my hands, which were bones. I felt my face, and where my eyes used to be were empty sockets.

"Well, look at you! Your a rag doll for real!" I said.

"Awwwwwww."

"Come on, doof. Let's find out where we are."

We walked through the desolate buildings. Everything here was gray and black, and pumpkins stood all around us.

Then I saw people leaving what seemed to be town square. "C'mon."

A skeleton prop was put up in the middle of the square. At least, I thought it was a prop before it spoke to me.

" Judy?" I jumped. Then I saw the skeleton prop wasn't a prop at all. It was a real skeleton!

"Whoa." I said. Sammy was stunned, too.

"I know it's you, Judy." Then I realized that the skeleton was familiar. I brought out the locket that I had tucked in my dress, and opened the clasp.

My hunch had been right. It was the skeleton in the locket.

"Are you- are you my Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

In answer, the skeleton hugged me.

" We missed you, Judy." he said.

I broke away from the hug, knowing that Sammy would feel uncomfortable.

"We should go home. My- my name is Jack by the way, but you can call me Dad if you want to."

He led us to a house with a tower. We went inside, and Dad called : "Sally! Judy's back!"

_Sally must be my Mother's name, _I thought of the blue skinned woman, and shortly the very same woman came down the stairs.

" Judy?" her eyes widened.

"The very same." I said, and she came and hugged me.

Dad joined in.

"Me too!" Sammy hugged my back, and I started to laugh.

"Sammy!"

"What?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

A/N: Yup. I couldn't think of anything for that. :/ BUT YOU GUYS REVEIWED! I luff chu so much. But please, review again! It would make my day soooo much.


End file.
